Behind The Perfect
by Keeyah702
Summary: Lucy was born in a world where everything was perfect. Her family, her friends, and even her boyfriend. But what happens when a secret unleashed, destroys her family and opens a rift for imperfection? (This story will have more characters introduced. Stay tuned and see what unravels.)
1. The Perfect Family

Lucy watched her father suck in a deep breath as her mother fixed his tie and did a once over him, just to make sure she wasn't missing any unwanted wrinkles in his dark blue business suit.

Today was a big day for her father, a big day for society and the community; it was a big day for her entire family.

Lucy looked over to her older sister Jenny. Being the older sister must have been tough for Jenny, Lucy thought.

Jenny had been the smart one in the family, the athletic one, and not to mention how popular she was at school. But not because she was all those things...but because beyond her beauty she also held kindness.

Jenny Heartfilia was the definition of the perfect daughter.

Well that was just what Lucy thought again, before turning her attention back to her darling mother.

Layla Heartfilia.

Always the charismatic one, with being raised as a socialite; things were always and will always be "Perfect" in her world.

If they weren't, you better watch how fast she can turn a bad rumor into a huge blessing. There wasn't anything her mother couldn't fix, because in her world everything must stay perfect.

"They're ready for you, are you ready to go out there?" One of the production people came from behind the curtain, which was blocking the steps to the outside world.

Everyone who was anyone, was gathered here today in front of the city hall building.

Jude Heartfila nodded with a slight smirk, he always said to look confident in order to feel confident. And although he claims he made that up himself, Lucy knew her father better than that.

"Girls, follow along now. This is a big day for us.. I mean your father." Layla did one more pat down on her light pink cashmere dress as if she actually had something on it to swipe away.

Lucy and Jenny both wore dresses that coordinated with what their mother was wearing.

Lucy took her own deep breath before the curtain dropped, showing off her family to the world. Among all of the flashing lights, a flood of applause and whistles came through.

Jude waved to the crowd that was now going to be his responsibility. After so much hard work, he had won the election of being mayor.

"Mr. Heartfilia how does it feel to win mayor and how do you keep the perfect family?" One of the reporters asked.

Jude chuckled and smiled towards his wife, "You first need to have the perfect wife to keep things in line." He then looked at his daughters, "And you need to have the best little helpers a man could ever ask for."

Jenny and Lucy smiled at their father with aw before Jude turned his attention back to the press.

"As for the first part of the question well, I feel very honored to be your mayor. And I want everyone to know that I will treat you all with just as much care as I do my own family."

The crowd roared in more cheers and applauses.

Lucy along with her family now, were waving and smiling. Layla however...looked as if she had just become the first lady of the United States.

After answering a little more questions, it was finally time for everyone to pack up and disperse.

Lucy sighed to herself after sensing a shock of relief that the whole election thing was all over now. The days her through her father's campaign was such a struggle for her.

She hated being in the spotlight.

xxx

"Honey I'm so proud of you!" Layla almost jumped into her husbands arms as they all headed through the front door of their lovely abode.

"Why thank you my beautiful first lady." Jude grabbed her close as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Ick, get a room you two." Jenny cringed alongside her little sister.

"You heard our daughters Layla, shall we?" Jude picked up his wife.

"Oh Mr. Heartfilia you just became Mayor and you're already becoming a dirty one!" Layla put her arms around her darling husband.

Jenny rolled her eyes while Lucy kept cringing until she finally saw her parents leave the room.

"Even though that was totally nasty, I still hope for my future to look like theirs." Lucy sighed.

"I don't know about that." Jenny rolled her eyes again before making way to her room with Lucy confused and in tow.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with what mom and dad have? They're old but they still act as if they're teenagers in love. It's nice to see love like that." Lucy shrugged as her and her sister made it into Jenny's room.

"I don't know, it just seems too perfect," Jenny said as she sat down in front of her armoire where she started wiping off her make up.

"What's wrong with having a perfect relationship? I find it better than having a bad relationship...or a none existing one to say the least." Lucy sat down on her sisters bed and laid backwards while sighing loudly.

"Uh oh what's wrong? You and Gray having problems?" Jenny let down her hair and turned around suddenly, "is Gray pressuring you to do something you don't want to do? Because if so I'll-"

"It's nothing like that!" Lucy sat up, cutting of her overprotective sister.

"It's just confusing because I don't know if Gray and I are together because we're "in love," or if we're together only because our parents know each other."

"What's wrong with any of those theories being true? Maybe it started with you two meeting because of our parents who cares. But I see the way Gray looks at you, he cares about you Lu." Jenny got up and sat down next to her sister.

"What am I going to do without you since you're leaving for college in a few days?" Lucy leaned her head against her sister. Jenny put an arm around Lucy.

"I'm only one call away." Jenny smiled as she rubbed her sister's arm soothingly as she sang those words.

"You're so cheesy!" Lucy jumped up suddenly; pointing at her sister with excitement.

"But not easy!" Jenny jumped up, waving a finger side to side and a hand on her hip.

"I mean what can we really say!" They both started in sync now, shrugging playfully at each other.

"I'm only easy on the eyes and cheesy on the lines, and my hair is golden like sun rays!" The two of them cheered and laughed, finally falling back onto the bed.

"In all seriousness Jen, I'm really going to miss you." Lucy looked up to the celing now since she was laying back on the bed.

"I'm going to miss you too..." Jenny felt something tighten in the pit of her stomach as she stay laying back as well.

No one knew that from this very moment, times were going to change drastically. Just by one desicion made tonight, would be the undoing of the "Perfect" Heartfilia family.


	2. Hashtag Lit

xxx

"Lucy, over here!" Lucy noticed some of her friends call over to her as she got out of the car. Her sister Jenny followed behind her as they got out.

They had made it to school, which for Jenny would be one of her last days before heading to college.

This type of school held only the most prestigious families such as the Heartfilia's, who were well known here at FairyTail Prep, a private school run by principle Makarov.

"Hey Jen!" Jenny looked over to see her own crowd of friends.

"I'll see you later," Jenny waved to her little sister before heading off.

Lucy made her way to one of her friends, Levy McGarden.

Levy's family was also well known. Her mother was a well known doctor with a reputation and wrap sheet that made everyone want to feel sick, just so they could have her look at them.

Her father worked often, a right hand man to Jude Heartfilia. They grew up together and stayed friends, always having each other's back.

"I bet your moms excited about having your dad as Mayor finally!" Levy smiled and said as Lucy arrived in ear shot.

"You have no idea." Lucy rolled her eyes, holding her own smile.

"That is so yesterday. I on the other hand, well I'm already looking forward to summer." Lucy looked away from Levy to see Juvia Lockser. Who she almost forgot was even standing there for a moment.

Juvia and Lucy weren't really "friends." More like "frenemies?" They seemed to have each others backs, but for all the wrong reasons, and in the wrongest terms of endearment.

Juvia's parents divorced a few years ago. Her father moved away and her mother became distant to everyone including her own daughter.

From then on, it was like Juvia had changed from being miss happy go lucky..to miss bitchen misfit.

"Juvia I almost didn't see you there..." Lucy smiled through clenched teeth.

"Of course you wouldn't, since your line of perception is way too small to comprehend the finer things in life." Juvia smirked as she flipped her hair.

"Can you two not do this so early in the morning? Like seriosuly I haven't even had first period yet." Levy crossed her arms.

"You are so cute when you're upset." A boy with black hair had suddenly put his arms around Levy from behind.

"I'm not upset babe." Levy rolled her eyes as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Good morning ladies." Rogue greeted before kissing Levy's cheek.

"Oh it's always a good morning when I'm around. So if you don't mind, Juvia needs to spread this beautiful aura to everyone other than you losers. Ta-ta for now." Juvia blew a fake kiss and walked off.

"Oh she's spreading something, and it is NOT beautiful." Lucy crossed her arms now.

Levy and Rogue chuckled before the final bell rang for classes to begin.

"I'll see you after class." Levy waved to Lucy as she and Rogue went their seperate ways.

As Lucy made her way to class, she wondered where Gray was. He usually came early in the morning to greet her and walk her to class since they both had first period together.

It was unusual for Gray to be late or even miss school without telling her.

"Alright class settle down, I know you're all super excited for school to end already so you can all get 'turnt' and "hashtag lit' this summer..." Mr. Clive made air quotes as he said these things, as if they were going to make them seem more cooler to even say them at all.

He looked around the room to empty faces. Which then told him that his method of trying to be "hashtag relatable" wasn't going to be trending this year or the next.

He cleared his throat before continuing.

Lucy kept looking at the door, hoping Gray would pop in at any moment. She slipped a quick eye to her phone to see if she had any missed calls or texts from him.

She sighed to herself as she felt let down by her lack of popularity from her phone.

Maybe worrying about him not being here was somehow a sign that she loved him? She couldn't help thinking if this was love...or was it just because Gray was her boyfriend; and she HAD to be worried about him?

"So moreover, make sure you guys don't mess up your futures this summer. Get a job, take summer classes, do activities that won't make you hate yourself in ten years."

Mr. Clive then started to go on about STDS and how to use a condom.

Lucy cringed along with the class before placing her head on the table.

_This was going to be a long day..._ Lucy thought with a sigh.

xxx

"Why does it always feel like the beginning to summer is always slow coming? I know it's only a few days away, but I really need it to just be here already!" Juvia slammed her lunch tray on the table.

It was finally lunch and everyone was feeling as if they were hungover.

"Whoa, what happened to your 'beautiful aura' from this morning?" Levy made air quotations with a smirk.

"That Juvia disappeared after third period. Like why would Mr. Clive have to talk about growing up and getting old circle of life blah, blah, blah. Like I don't need to know; that while I'm still beautiful, everyone around me will become wrinkled and withered! Now THAT is a scary future." Juvia crossed her arms and pushed her tray of food away.

"Yeah well he talked about teen pregnancies during second period." Rogue sat down next to Levy.

Lucy looked up, but didn't really make eye contact with him.

"Well you guys can count me out on any summer festivities, because my summer is totally botched!" Everyone turned their attention to Lisanna, who had also did the same as Juvia and slammed her lunch tray on the table before sitting down next to Rogue.

"Wow, this table is really getting it today." Levy said as she and Lucy chuckled.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucy asked from across Lisanna.

"Mira thinks its best that I come along with her and Elfman, to help her settle into her college dorms. Like why do I have to go all of a sudden? Ugh! My boyfriend is staying with family here for summer, and I'm not even going to be here?! This totally sucks." Lisanna pushed her tray away before planting her face flat onto the table.

Lucy thought to herself for a bit, something was a bit off.

"Lu, wasn't Mira supposed to go with Jenny and your parents to settle into the college dorms?" Levy asked Lucy in a confused tone.

"That's what I thought too...they made all the arrangements last month when they both found out they got accepted to the same college..." Lucy didn't know either why the plans had changed.

"Apparently Mira and Jenny had a fight about whatever; and they both decided to go there separately." Lisanna propt her head up now, leaning her elbows on the table.

"Well that doesn't make any sense.. Jenny and Mira are competative but they rarely ever fight." Lucy said in confusion.

"Why is this such a shocker to you? Maybe people change and your sister isn't the pretty perfectly made princess you thought she was." Juvia rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Juvia!" Levy scolded.

"No let her talk Lev. What's that even supposed to mean?" Lucy stood up defensively.

Juvia slammed her hands on the table before she spoke.

"I MEAN, that you think you live in this perfect little world where rainbows and unicorns exsist. And you and your family are the center of all the perfected little cotton candy fairies, that float around just making all your dreams come true! Wake up Heartfilia, this is the REAL world! Where we have REAL problems!"

"Juvia!" Levy stood up now.

"You know, one day Levy will see through this best friends for life crap that you two have. I'm glad summer is almost here, because that means I'm closer to graduating and leaving this miserable place." Juvia grabbed her things and walked off.

"Man...this has got to be the most intense lunch sesh that I've ever had." Rogue whispered over to Lisanna.

"Eh, I've had worse." She shrugged and placed her head back onto the table.

xxx

As Lucy walked to the front door, she wondered why Jenny had left school so early.

I mean she knew that school was almost over for her sister, but she really wanted to spend whatever time she could together.

"So when mom? When were you going to tell me?!" Lucy heard Jenny shouting as soon as she opened the front door.

In the living room stood Jenny and her mother arguing.

Jenny didn't make any eye contact with Lucy, as did their mother.

"Just forget it..." Jenny ran passed Lucy; and went out the door.

Lucy could tell that her sister was crying.

Layla looked at Lucy for only a brief second before turning around to leave the room.

Lucy fell into shock. She dropped her book bag and ran after her sister.

A block down from their house was a little park that had a basketball court, some swings, and a playground for kids.

It's where Jenny and Lucy would go when they're feeling sad or just need to let out some steam.

Lucy found Jenny sitting on the swings alone, the park had just a few kids playing on the playground.

She walked up slowly and sat down next to her.

They stayed silent for a moment before Lucy began to talk.

"Remember when I was seven, and I was super quiet for about two weeks. I wouldn't talk to anyone, I barely ate; and I kept saying I was always feeling sick because I just didn't want to go to school..." Lucy kept her gaze to the ground before continuing.

"One day after I couldn't handle being at school anymore, I ran off and came here. I was so sad and depressed about everything. But you were there to save me. As the tears cleared, you told me that no matter what was wrong...we would always tell each other everything and it didn't matter how bad the situation was." Lucy looked at her sister now.

Jenny wiped her tears and made a sniffle before she started to speak.

"You had told me that you were being bullied at school...and so the next day I walked you to your class and told those bullies to leave you alone or they'd have to answer to me." Jenny smirked just reminiscing those simpler times.

"You beat them so bad that they were too scared to tell their parents what happened. I'm pretty sure mom and dad still don't know what happened either." Lucy chuckled.

Jenny's smirk faded just then. Lucy noticed how the mood changed completely once again.

"I...I don't think I'm ready to really talk about whats upsetting me right now not...not until I completely understand it myself." Jenny turned her head slowly towards her sister.

Lucy sighed.

"Well then I'll respect your decision but, just know that I'm always here for you if ever you need to talk." Lucy smiled genuinely before continuing, "Cause I'm cheesy." Lucy said softly, holding out her pinky towards her sister.

"But not easy." Jenny flashed a faint smile as she intertwined her pinky with Lucys' as if they were making another pact.

The two of them chuckled before staring up at the sky.


	3. Different Type Of Gray

**xxx**

"Thanks again for the ride Lev," Lucy said as she entered Levy's car. 

"No problem, what happened to Jenny?" Levy asked as she pulled put onto the main road.

"I don't know she left with the car and only left me with a text saying she had to go do something."

"She never leaves you behind like that, _and _when did she ever become so vague?" Levy chuckled in a confused tone.

"I honestly have no idea what is going on with her. The other day I came home to her arguing with mom and then she completely started to ignore her. Dad is totally M.I.A now since he became mayor. I don't know I just feel like something up with her but this time she won't tell me..." Lucy looked out her window.

"Maybe it's just pre-graduation jitters or something? I mean tomorrow is literally the big day, maybe she's just feeling sad about leaving everyone especially you." Levy smiled at Lucy who was now looking at her bestie witb a faint smile.

"Yeah...maybe." Lucy said.

A few minutes later and they had finally made it to school.

"Well look who it is." Levy announced to Lucy as they got out of the car.

After three days of not being able to talk to Gray or not being able to see him during school hours, Lucy was shocked when she saw him waiting for her in front of the school fountain.

"I'll see you at lunch," Levy nodded at Lucy before heading off on her own. Lucy made her way over to Gray.

Gray was wearing a light blue collard polo with his khaki shorts and white tennis shoes.

She could tell he was talking to someone on the phone as she got out of the car.

Seeing Gray like this made her fill up with mixed emotions. It was like she was sad, but happy, and then she felt mad all at the same time.

She remembered how she tried calling his phone and he didn't answer her; but here he was on the phone like he had been on it the whole time he was away from her.

And if it wasn't for her mother saying how the Fullbusters were out of town since last friday she would have gone to his house instead.

_Be nice, be nice, be- _Lucy tried to remind herself but instead she couldn't help but say, "what the hell Gray?!" As soon as she walked up to him.

"Mom, I got to go." Gray hung up and put his phone away.

"I'm sorry I know that I've been out of touch lately; but there's just a lot of things going on at home right now that I was really busy." Gray grabbed Lucy's hands, tryin to soothe her to calm down.

Lucy yanked her hands away from him, "you couldn't have just sent a text? I was really worried about you! I mean I know it's only been a few days but tomorrows already graduation for the seniors and the start of summer for the rest of us and when your mom told my mom you were out of town I thought that you left me-"

Before she could continue to ramble on, Gray pulled her in close and kissed her.

The kiss didn't last very long but it was enough to make Lucy stop talking completely. Gray pulled back and smirked.

"Sorry it's just you were rambling like you usually do," Gray looked in her eyes to see if she was going to through another tantrum.

Lucy could feel her cheeks becoming hot, and so she turned away from his gaze.

Gray couldn't stop smirking as he noticed how she started to blush.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I had to help my mom plan for our summer vacation."

Lucy finally looked at him, but this time it was sudden shock that had hit her in her face. She stepped back from him before she spoke, "please don't tell me you're leaving me alone this summer? This is the time I'm going to need you the most now that Jenny is moving away! And not to mention the fact that you're only telling me this today; which is the day before summer!"

Gray scratched his head slowly as he tried to find the right words to keep his girlfriends' mind from spiraling.

"It's not really my idea...my parents are forcing me to go."

"_Forcing _you huh?" Lucy made air quotes before crossing her arms in disbelief.

"It's one of those mandatory things. There was no way of getting out of it, I'm sorry." Gray sighed.

Just then the bell for first period rung.

"Come on let's head in." Gray walked passed her to head towards class. It wasn't like him to just brush everything off. It also wasn't like him to just brush passed her like she wasn't really there.

Without worrying about it too much; Lucy decided to just follow him from afar to their first period.

**xxx**

During lunch it seemed all anyone could talk about was graduation.

Today was the last day of school and tomorrow the seniors said their final goodbyes to this place, including Jenny.

Lucy couldn't believe that she was really going off to start college life. It was like everything was coming into plan but she just wasn't ready this type of change.

"Gray it's so nice of you to join us...even though it's on the last day of school." Levy smiled while rolling her eyes as Lucy and Gray sat down across from her.

"I missed you too Lev." Gray chuckled.

"Hey Gray what's up man? Haven't seen you in a minute." Rogue bumped fists with Gray.

"Nothing much really." Gray shrugged.

Lucy gave him a weird look just then. She really wanted to know what was going on with him. He was a different type of Gray.

From a distance Lucy heard someone almost shouting.

"Get out of my way!"

"Good lord I recognize that voice anywhere." Levy sighed.

"Graaay!" Juvia made her way through the lunch crowd and sat next to her beloved who was betrothed to another.

"Juvia was so worried when she found out what happened to your parents! Please if there's anything I can do for you, and I mean _anything..._don't ever hesitate to call on me." Juvia touched his hand soothingly.

"_Thanks _Juvia! But I think I've got it from here." Lucy narrowed her eyes.

Juvia only gave her a brief glance before turning back to Gray, "let me know when you're ready for a girlfriend who knows how to treat and adore you properly." Juvia bit her lip before getting up and walking away slowly.

"That is so desperate." Levy commented as she had to witness Juvia trying to sway her hips side to side seductively.

Gray didn't notice however, as he now knew he had to deal with Lucy who was staring blankly at him.

"What was she talking about?" Lucy asked.

"It's nothing okay, just drop it." Gray got up and walked away. Lucy followed in pursuit.

"No I want to know, why does she know something that I don't?" Lucy stopped him dead in his tracks.

Gray sighed before pulling Lucy to the side.

"I didn't want anyone to know and I don't know how Juvia found out but...my mother caught my father in bed with some other woman. And now...she wants to get a divorce."

"I still don't get it, what does this have to do with you?" Lucy asked.

Gray let out an irritated sigh, "I like how you ignored the part where my parenrs are getting a divorce."

"Well I'm not really surprised after meeting your dad the first time. He seemed like a he had cheated on your mom a lot before in the past." As soon as the words slipped out she knew she had regretted it. And if she hadn't, the look that washed over Gray's face had said it all.

Gray chuckled, but in a way that sounded like he was about to lose it.

Instead of saying anything further, Gray turned around and walked off.

"Gray wait I didn't mean it like that!" Lucy called after him but he had already turned the corner.

"Shit!" Lucy combed a hand through her hair before putting here hands around her face briefly.

**xxx**

"Whoa what's all this...?" Levy asked as she pulled into Lucy's driveway. 

It was filled with cops that had flashing blue and red lights.

"Thanks again for the ride. You can just drop me off here at the front, I'll call you later." Lucy got out of the car, she was worried and confused on what was going on. 

"You better!" Levy said before she backed out of the driveway. 

Lucy made her way up the stairs to the front door; which at this point was left open. 

"Mom??" Lucy shouted out. 

"That's our other daughter Lucy, let her through." Lucy heard her mom say. She walked passed the foyer and into the living room. 

Sitting on the living room couch were her parents. 

"Mom...dad...what's wrong? And where's Jenny?" Lucy asked. 

Her mother Layla just began to cry while her father held her close to him saying it'll be alright. He looked at Lucy with a pained expression.

"Where's Jenny...?"


	4. Where is Jenny?

_**A/N: ****Hello out there I just wanted to take this time to say thank you for making it this far. And if you want to leave any comments feel free to, I really need the feedback xD**_

* * *

"We've searched her bedroom for any clues, but everything came out negative. We'll do another sweep by the gas station to see if anyone saw anything." Lucy felt her heart almost jump out of her chest as she watched her home turn into a crime show.

"What happens now?" Jude asked one of the cops.

"We can't call this a kidnapping because there was no sign of struggle where your car was left. So the only thing we can call this is a runaway. And because Jenny turns eighteen tomorrow there's no legal way of hunting her down as of now. So the best bet is to just wait until she makes contact."

"Wait until she makes contact? And how long do you expect us to just sit here and rule this out as a runaway? I know my daughter and this is no runaway; she was definitely kidnapped! She has graduation tomorrow for goodness sake!" Layla got up now sounding defensive.

"Mam I'm going to need you to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! My daughter is missing I'll show you someone who is calmed down!" Layla went towards the cop.

"Layla!" Jude followed his wife carefully outside where she was insistant on yelling at the cops some more.

Lucy felt her chest caving in. It was like she was losing her breath faster and faster.

There was only one thing replaying in her mind, _Where is Jenny?_

If Jenny really had run off to god knows where, why wouldn't she tell her own sister?

And why runaway a day before she was supposed to graduate?

Lucy had so many questions but they were all being jumbled up with emotions just clouding her judgment.

She couldn't take it anymore.

Lucy found her feet, and ran straight out the door. Her parents along with the cops who were trying to leave hadn't noticed her make a run for it.

She ran as fast as she could. All the way to the place she knew she could catch a breath. And maybe just maybe...

_Please be there, please be there! _She thought all the way to the park.

To her disappointment, Jenny was not sitting on the swings like she had hoped.

Lucy walked over to the swings and sat down crying to herself.

First it was Gray who left her...and now her own sister too? It was all so much to handle in one day.

She didn't even know if her and Gray were still dating after what happened. And the only person she wanted to really talk to was no where to be found.

Lucy didn't know how to really feel about everything.

Something bouncing off the ground and echoeing through the park made Lucy jump up. It was close enough that she thought it was Jenny.

"Whoa sorry I didn't mean to scare you..." A boy with weirdly styled hair put up his hands carefully. His basketball fleeing the scene behind him.

"Sorry...I thought you were someone else." Lucy apologized before walking passed him.

"Hey you don't look so good, you want to-"

"No I don't want to talk about it." Lucy sighed before looking at the boy again, who at this point had already picked up his basketball.

"I was actually going to ask if you wanted to shoot some hoops with me. But it's cool if you don't feel up for it I get it. You might be bad at basketball anyways, seeing as you don't look like the athletic type." Lucy thought for a moment before continuing as the boy turned to walk away. _Did he just call me fat? _She thought.

"Hey! You can't just walk away after insulting me like that!" Lucy walked after him.

He chuckled as he made his way to the court with Lucy in tow.

"Apologize for calling me fat!" Lucy commanded.

The boy turned around now, lifting an eyebrow in a confused manner. He thought hard for a minute trying to analyze just what he had said to her that got her fired up in a matter of seconds.

He shrugged, "I don't really recall ever calling you fat. But if you really think that's what I meant then I'll apologize."

"Good I'm glad we're on the same page." Lucy crossed her arms.

There was a brief interval before anyone spoke again. They just stared blankly at each other.

"I'm waiting?" Lucy tapped her foot impatiently.

"If you want an apology then play me for it?" The boy chuckled again.

"What is this, love and basketball? I'm not going to play you for an apology that I rightfully deserve. Plus it all seems so childish." Lucy couldn't believe the nerve of this guy.

"Well then I guess you'll never get an apology then. And also, coming after me asking for an apology is even more childish because of the reason that you want it." He shrugged before shooting the basketball towards the hoop. He missed the first shot.

"Fine, let's see what you got." Lucy stepped onto the court and grabbed the ball from the ground. She tossed it back to him roughly.

It didn't knock him back, but it definitely made him feel her point she was trying to make about being out of shape.

After about an hour or so of playing one on one, they were tied. There was just one shot left to make before it was all over.

Lucy put her feet together like her sister had taught her, take a deep breath before making the right shot.

With her last shot she made it into the basket.

"Well would you look at that." Lucy laughed at her opponent.

"Okay I see you." The boy caught his breath, "you're not a pro like me but I admit you can handle your own on the court."

"Yeah well, I had a good teacher." Lucy caught her breath as she thought of her sister.

The boy looked at her for a moment before coming closer to her.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't really mean it."

"It's alright it wasn't really a big deal anyways." Lucy shrugged.

"Not a big deal? You just sacrified half your lifespan just trying to prove a point to me." He said in disbelief while pointing at the basketball hoop.

"Well you _did _call me fat, so I had no choice but to teach you a lesson." Lucy smirked.

The boy chuckled to the ground before looking at her again, "I never called you that. And I have no idea where you're getting that assumption from."

"It was more in the tone of how you said it. You know, when you said I wasn't athletic." Lucy made air quotations before crossing her arms with a slight smirk sill lingering.

"I just felt like playing one on one with someone. And you were here so...I decided to let you play with me."

Lucy shifted her eyes as she tried to keep from laughing.

"I...did not mean it the way it came out." The boy said.

Lucy chuckled and looked at him for the first time. He was actually sexy to her. With his semi wet hair that fell slightly on his face.

He was wearing a basketball jersey that showed off his biceps that were glistening with sweat.

Lucy shook her head trying to focus, "So I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new here?"

"It's sort of complicated..." He plopped down on the grass.

"Yeah I know complicated..." Lucy said as she sat down next to him.

The boy looked at her for minute before they both continued.

**XXX**

"Wait seriously? You did not do that!" Lucy almost snorted from laughing too hard. They were both laying down on the grass, not awhere of even laying back at all.

"I did. And I'm not proud of it." The boy joined her in laughter.

The day had turned into night so fast that they were so caught up in conversation, and had forgotten to keep track of time.

"Can I ask you one last question?" The boy asked as he propped up on his right elbow, looking at Lucy.

"Sure." Lucy smiled up at him. Finally seeing how his eyes were connected with hers.

"Why were you crying earlier?" He asked.

Lucy's smile faded just then. She didn't know if she could say it out loud without crying again.

"It's...complicated." She let out slowly as she sat up, putting her knees up to her chest.

She noticed how he followed in her posture.

"You know...from a glance I wouldn't have thought you were someone who knew the word complicated." They both looked at each other now.

"And what would you have pegged me for?" Lucy asked.

"Perfect." He glanced at her lips before making eye contact with her again.

Lucy suddenly felt her heart jump in a way that she had never felt before.

After a brief staredown, Lucy's phone went off.

The two jumped back, startled at the noise.

Lucy looked at her phone and saw the time and looked up at the sky which was almost dark.

"Shit! I have to get home before my mom calls the cops on me." Lucy got up and dusted herself off.

"Wow your mom seems super hardcore."

"You have no idea." Lucy rolled her eyes, "Anyways, thanks for...this was." She continued before making a run for it back home.

"Wait!" The boy got up suddenly, "I didn't get your name..." he said softly to himself.

**XXX**

The next day was supposed to be one of the happiest days for everyone.

But for Lucy everything seemed dull and lifeless. She had locked herself in her bedroom all night until the morning and she refused to eat or drink anything.

Lucy's parents were too busy trying to find Jenny. That they didn't even bother to check on their other daughter who was still here.

"Lucy!" There was a loud bang at her bedroom door followed by multiple knocks.

Lucy sighed as she put her pillow over her head, she was laying on her stomach just wishing the world would just leave her alone.

"I know you're in there Luce, open the door!" Levy pounded even harder, "Luce...I know what happened yesterday!"

Before Levy could continue, Lucy opened the door with a flat irritated look on her face.

Instead of being mad however, Lucy lunged into her friends' arms.

"I don't know about me and Gray right now and I don't know why Jenny would just up and leave me too!" Lucy muffled into Levy's orange top.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Levy tried to comfort her friend, but it was a little hard since she didn't understand anything she was saying.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy stepped back from her friend and gave her a cautious look.

Levy took her phone out and started typing something. After a minute she showed her screen to Lucy.

There was a news article that showed the front of Lucy's house with the caption: _Heartfilia's New Break-In._

Lucy looked up at Levy before continuing to read the article out loud, "Breaking in as new Mayor isn't the only thing that's happened to Jude Heartfilia this week. His own home was broken into yesterday around noon. Thankfully no one was home and no one was hurt. Mrs. Heartfilia commented that investigators are still analyzing to see who was the culprit, and if anything important was actually stolen-"

Lucy stopped reading just then. She felt the anger rise through her veins, "Are they freaking serious right now?! We weren't robbed or broken into! My mother is definitely the one who spun this story. How could she do this? Jenny goes missing and instead of telling the truth, she goes to say are home was broken into?" Lucy started pacing back and fourth in front of her bed.

"Jenny's missing?!" Levy asked in a suprised tone.

"She drove to some gas station and left the car there. The cops think she ran away since the bus station is in close proximity and there was no sign of struggle from the car." Lucy kept her pace.

"Why would your mom tell people you were broken into, instead of the truth?"

"You know what? That's what I would like to know too. Come on." Lucy grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

"Don't you want to shower or change first before we go?" Levy sighed before following her bestie.

**XXX**

Levy did as her bestie asked her to.

She had driven Lucy to the Country Club, where her mother was hosting a lunch in before the big graduation happening later on in the evening.

Searching the room, Lucy looked around the room full of dinning tables and chairs full of people. Mostly the women of society.

Layla Heartfilia only lavished herself with the finest, which only meant that she be surrounded with the most elite as well. I mean who else would understand the difference between expensive and "bought at walmart" kind of brands.

Lucy locked on to her target. Her mother was giving one of her fake "speeches" about how we as a community should change for the better.

Her speech probably contained of the new scandal of her home being invaded.

"Mother may I have a word!" Lucy shouted from across the room. All eyes were on her now, looking down on how she was dressed. Her hair was a mess and she still had her pajama bottoms on with a buttoned up jacket.

Layla couldn't believe her eyes on her own daughter's attire.

"Poor thing, she must be going through the loss of privacy. With her room being invaded and all by some stranger." A woman from the crowd held a worried look on her face.

"What?" Lucy looked at her confused.

"I'm so sorry ladies, my daughter is suffering from shock of our home being invaded. I shall be but just a quick minute or so. Talks amongst yourselves as I tend to motherly duties." Layla smiled and waved her way of the podium.

The crowd looked as if they were giving their condolences. Lucy felt sick just then, thinking how ridiculous that sounded. Even coming from her own mother. Which by now she should have been used to but still...

"Lucy why on earth are you here? And why are you dressed like some hobo that hasn't showered in forever?!" Layla grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled her to the side so they were both out of ear shot and view.

Levy turned away pretending not to listen.

"A home robbery mom?!" Lucy almost shouted.

"Your father and I thought it best to keep Jenny out of the press. Our neighbors being the nosy nelsons that they are; had already seen cops arriving and leaving our home. We had to spin a story that didn't ruin your father's career."

"So you wrote Jenny's disappearance as some tragic home invasion situation? How is that any better?" Lucy crossed her arms.

"Did you not forget that recently your father's status has gone up as Mayor? Which by the way he was just elected for last week? A home invasion was a lot more consolable than your sister running away."

Lucy gave her mom a confused look, "I thought you were telling the cops Jenny would never runaway. And that she was kidnapped?"

"I'm the parent here. Now go home Lucy, I'm done talking to you about this!" Layla turned back around, she straightened her dress and fixed her hair first before walking back out to her event with a smile.

"Well that was a little vague at the end." Levy walked back over to Lucy slowly.

"She's hiding something." Lucy said as she watched her mother take the podium once more with confidence.


End file.
